


Saving for his mattress

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [4]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Spencer gets drunk. Jon makes it better.





	Saving for his mattress

**Author's Note:**

> For jins_girlie. My first P!ATD fic. Beta-ed by linzeems and ffwarqueen.
> 
> Prompt: D: Drunk

Spencer was drunk. Really drunk. The room tilted as he sat back and he threw a hand out to steady himself. He felt someone grab it.

“Come on, Spence. I’ll take you back to your room,” said the person.

Spencer looked up and saw it was Jon. He smiled. Jon blinked.

“Jon! You’re my knight in shining armor. Seriously. How are you so awesome?”

Jon laughed as he helped Spencer stand up. “Years of practice.”

Spencer giggled. Jon smiled at him. “This is your first time drinking?”

Spencer nodded. “Yes. Ryan doesn’t like alcohol, but I wanted to try it. I just shouldn’t have trusted The Butcher or William,” he said slowly.

Jon sighed. “You really shouldn’t have. Where’s Brendon?”

“Cuddling with Ryan? I think. Those two have been dancin’ around each other for awhile.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

They reached the hotel and Jon got Spencer up to his room. “No Brent?”

Spencer’s eyes shifted. “Nah. He’s out…somewhere.” Spencer waved his hand in the direction of outside the hotel room.

“I see.” Jon pushed Spencer on the bed and began to take off his shoes.

Spencer put his hand on Jon’s head. “You’ve got nice hair Jon. It’s so soft.”

Jon huffed out a laugh. “Thanks. I like your hair too.”

“You haven’t touched it!” Spencer exclaimed. He grabbed Jon’s free hand and yanked him up.

“Whoa!” Jon fell on top of Spencer, who grinned.

“See?” He put Jon’s hand on his head. “My hair is soft!”

“Yeah,” Jon muttered.

Spencer glanced up and him. Jon leaned down and kissed Spencer.

“Ryan will kill me if I take advantage of you,” said Jon through kisses.

“So? Just wait until the mornin’. I should be all good then.”

“If you remember.”

“How could anyone forget you or your kisses Jon Walker?”

Spencer fell asleep soon after. Jon curled up around him and waited for the morning.


End file.
